GAO Reports - 2015
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2015 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June * Cybersecurity: Recent Data Breaches Illustrate Need for Strong Controls across Federal Agencies (GAO-15-725T) (June 24, 2015). * DHS IT Contracting: Steps Taken to Enhance EAGLE II Small Business Opportunities, but Better Assessment Data Needed (GAO-15-551) (June 24, 2015). * 3D Printing: Opportunities, Challenges, and Policy Implications of Additive Manufacturing (GAO-15-505SP) (June 24, 2015). * Information Technology: Additional Actions and Oversight Urgently Needed to Reduce Waste and Improve Performance in Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-15-675T) (June 10, 2015). * Broadband: Intended Outcomes and Effectiveness of Efforts to Address Adoption Barriers Are Unclear (GAO-15-473) (June 2, 2015). * Insider Threats: DOD Should Strengthen Management and Guidance to Protect Classified Information and Systems (GAO-15-544) (June 2, 2015). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Evaluate the Efficiency and Effectiveness of the Lifeline Program (GAO-15-638T) (June 2, 2015). May * Telecommunications: Agencies Need Better Controls to Achieve Significant Savings on Mobile Devices and Services (GAO-15-431) (May 21, 2015). * Information Management: Additional Actions Are Needed to Meet Requirements of the Managing Government Records Directive (GAO-15-339) (May 14, 2015). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Actions Needed to Improve DOD Pilot Training (GAO-15-461) (May 14, 2015). * Unmanned Carrier-Based Aircraft System: Navy Needs to Demonstrate Match between Its Requirements and Available Resources (GAO-15-374) (May 4, 2015). April * Telecommunications Relay Service: FCC Should Strengthen Its Management of Program to Assist Persons with Hearing or Speech Disabilities (GAO-15-409) (Apr. 29, 2015). * Public-Safety Broadband Network: FirstNet Should Strengthen Internal Controls and Evaluate Lessons Learned (GAO-15-407) (Apr. 28, 2015). * Government Operations Facility Security: Federal Protective Service's and Selected Federal Tenants' Sharing of and Response to Incident Information (GAO-15-406R) (Apr. 27, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Actions Needed to Address Challenges Facing Federal Systems (GAO-15-573T) (Apr. 22, 2015). * Broadband Performance: Additional Actions Could Help FCC Evaluate Its Efforts to Inform Consumers (GAO-15-363) (Apr. 17, 2015). * Information Technology: Additional OMB and Agency Actions Needed to Ensure Portfolio Savings Are Realized and Effectively Tracked (GAO-15-296) (Apr. 16, 2015). * Air Traffic Control: FAA Needs a More Comprehensive Approach to Address Cybersecurity As Agency Transitions to NextGen (GAO-15-370) (Apr. 14, 2015). * Broadcast Exclusivity Rules: Effects of Elimination Would Depend on Other Federal Actions and Industry Response (GAO-15-441) (Apr. 14, 2015). * Forest Restoration: Adjusting Agencies' Information-Sharing Strategies Could Benefit Landscape-Scale Projects (GAO-15-398) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Many Controls Over Financial Systems, But Opportunities for Improvement Remain z9GAO-15-426) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Many Controls Over Financial Systems, But Opportunities for Improvement Remain (GAO-15-426) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-15-413R) (Apr. 6, 2015). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Reporting to OMB Can Be Improved by Further Streamlining and Better Focusing on Priorities (GAO-15-106) (Apr. 2, 2015). March * Information Technology: Copyright Office Needs To Develop Plans that Address Technical and Organizational Challenges (GAO-15-338) (Mar. 31, 2015). * Library of Congress: Strong Leadership Needed to Address Serious Information Technology Management Weaknesses (GAO-15-315) (Mar. 31, 2015). * Medicare: Potential Uses of Electronically Readable Cards for Beneficiaries and Providers (GAO-15-319) (Mar. 25, 2015). * Transportation: Unmanned Aerial Systems: Status of Test Sites and International Developments (GAO-15-486T) (Mar. 24, 2015). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Evaluate the Efficiency and Effectiveness of the Lifeline Program (GAO-15-335 (Mar. 24, 2015). * Homeland Security: Border Security: Additional Efforts Needed to Address Persistent Challenges in Achieving Radio Interoperability (GAO-15-201) (Mar. 23, 2015). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Continue Improving Controls Over Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-15-337) (Mar. 19, 2015). * Geospatial Data: Progress Needed on Identifying Expenditures, Building and Utilizing a Data Infrastructure, and Reducing Duplicative Efforts (GAO-15-193) (Mar. 19, 2015). * Public Safety Communications: Preliminary Information on FirstNet's Efforts to Establish a Nationwide Broadband Network (GAO-15-380T) (Mar. 11, 2015). * Healthcare.gov: CMS Has Taken Steps to Address Problems, but Needs to Further Implement Systems Development Best Practices (GAO-15-238) (Mar. 4, 2015). * Comparative Effectiveness Research: HHS Needs to Strengthen Dissemination and Data-Capacity-Building Efforts (GAO-15-280) (Mar. 3, 2015). February * Defense Major Automated Information Systems: Cost and Schedule Commitments Need to Be Established Earlier (GAO-15-282) (Feb. 26, 2015). * Information Technology: Management Needs to Address Reporting of IRS Investments' Cost, Schedule, and Scope Information (GAO-15-297) (Feb. 25, 2015). * GAO's 2015 High-Risk Series: An Update (1) (GAO-15-373T) (Feb. 11, 2015). * GAO's 2015 High-Risk Series: An Update (2) (GAO-15-371T) (Feb. 11, 2015). * High-Risk Series: An Update (GAO-15-290) (Feb. 11, 2015). * Land-Use Agreements: Improved Data Reliability and Monitoring Needed for Department of Veterans Affairs (GAO-15-134T) (Feb. 10, 2015). * Critical Technologies: Agency Initiatives Address Some Weaknesses, but Additional Interagency Collaboration Is Needed (GAO-15-288) (Feb. 10, 2015). * 2020 Census: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Successfully Enable Internet Response (GAO-15-225) (Feb. 5, 2015). January * Medicaid Information Technology: CMS Supports Use of Program Integrity Systems but Should Require States to Determine Effectiveness (GAO-15-207) (Jan. 30, 2015). * Federal Research: DOE Is Addressing Invention Disclosure and Other Challenges but Needs a Plan to Guide Data Management Improvements (GAO-15-212) (Jan. 30, 2015). * Information Security: FAA Needs to Address Weaknesses in Air Traffic Control Systems (GAO-15-221) (Jan. 29, 2015). * Identity and Tax Fraud: Enhanced Authentication Could Combat Refund Fraud, but IRS Lacks an Estimate of Costs, Benefits and Risks (GAO-15-119) (Jan. 20, 2015). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 Category:Publication Category:2015